<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Mornings by IvyCpher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346229">Good Mornings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher'>IvyCpher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birth Control, Bisexual Draco Malfoy, Breakfast, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Era, Multi, Teasing, Trans Draco Malfoy, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:07:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco isn't so certain on how his morning is going to go, but it doesn't end too badly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Mornings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Draco sighed as he pulled his tab of birth control out of his school bag. He discreetly popped out that day's pill and swallowed it with a quick gulp of tea. He looked around as he shoved the tab back in his school bag. Just then he spotted his girlfriend, Hermione Granger, walk into the Great Hall with her friends Weasley and Potter in tow. She smiled at him as she sat down at the Gryffindor table and he gave a small wave back to her, smiling softly back and sighing contentedly upon seeing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I still can't believe you got a girlfriend before me, Draco." Said Pansy, as she sat down next to Draco and poured herself a mug of coffee. While Draco ignored her, she continued. "Especially Granger-" She clicked her tongue, "You're lucky."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a roll of his eyes, Draco grabbed a piece of toast and took a bite. "Lucky? Last time I checked I was staying with the Weasleys every summer, bunking with scar head, because of me being a transsexual. Doesn't sound very lucky to me. I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>cut off." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Though even as he said this, Draco wasn't mad. It was only his father who had kicked him out, his mother- was empathetic and tried to understand his gender identity but his </span>
  <em>
    <span>father </span>
  </em>
  <span>would have none of it. And living with the Weasleys… well it wasn't the worst thing in the world, Draco had found that out himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pansy poked Draco's shoulder. "Boo-hoo, you know that wasn't what I meant. The only thing </span>
  <em>
    <span>lucky </span>
  </em>
  <span>about your situation is Granger. And I suppose that means you </span>
  <em>
    <span>also </span>
  </em>
  <span>get lucky from time to-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>shut up," </span>
  </em>
  <span> Smiled Draco, his face growing red. "You'll find a girlfriend." He shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If not, I'll just have to steal yours." Grinned Pansy. Then she sighed, "I mean, even that Weasley girl has started going out with that Ravenclaw oddity Lovegood… And despite how odd she is, she really is beautiful." She shook her head then gave Draco a once over, "Tell me, how are those pills working for you?" She asked in a quieter voice, which for Pansy, was a normal volume for everyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shrugging Draco looked the other way, "They've helped some I guess, but Hermione says it's too soon for them to start working."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's ridiculous, you've been taking them for over a month!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell me about it," Draco rolled his eyes. "But at least I have something now. Before they were dreadful."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Muggle medicine works too slow." Sighed Pansy, piling the golden plate in front of her with eggs. She looked over the Great Hall, "It should be a crime, the lack of lesbians at this school."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing that made Draco nearly choke on his toast. He dropped it and took a quick swig of tea to help it down, "Not everyone is a raging lesbian, you know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm well aware," Rolling her eyes, Pansy took a bite of her eggs. "What about Cho Chang?" She asked, gesturing to the Ravenclaw table with her fork. "She's too pretty to be with a man."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Potter fancies her, but I think she's seeing that Diggory boy." Draco wasn't feeling much like eating anymore and instead just sipped his tea boredly. "Merlin, that man has a good arse."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's it!" Dropping her fork, Pansy excitedly shook Draco's shoulder. "Maybe she's a raging bisexual like you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly slapping a hand over Pansy's mouth, Draco felt his face heat up with embarrassment. "Well let the whole bloody school know, won't you?" He hissed, dropping his hand from her mouth. "Just go over and talk to her if you're so interested." He looked over at the Gryffindor table and could see Hermione giggling behind her hand at Pansy's little outburst.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you're no fun." Joked Pansy, grabbing Draco's unfinished toast and taking a bite. "Perhaps Cho would be better breakfast company than you after all," She then stood up and left the Slytherin table for the Ravenclaw one where she managed to snag a seat next to a flustered looking Cho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Pansy gone, Draco too stood up from the table and walked over to the Gryffindor table. Harry scooted aside so that he could sit next to Hermione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So-" Ron started, on Hermione's other side. He was shaking with laughter, "Raging bise-" But he couldn't finish his sentence for laughing so hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco flushed, "Oh, shut it, Weasley." He grumbled, already thoroughly tired of the day and they hadn't even had first block yet. Hermione put her arm through his, probably so he wouldn't get up and do something stupid in retaliation; but it was far too early for that and Draco was more or less used to Ron's teasing with having to live with him and his family during the summer afterall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mate," Harry rolled his eyes and leaned in front of Draco to better speak to Ron. "Don't look now, but you're surrounded by raging bisexuals at the moment."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That sobered Ron up very quickly, "Oh, yeah-" He was a bit red in the face with embarrassment. "I keep forgetting that." He mumbled. "Am I the only straight one here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thankfully you are," Smiled Hermione. She pecked Draco's cheek. "Too many heterosexuals makes a place bland."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron, who was just lifting his mug of pumpkin juice to his lips sputtered and put the mug down without drinking. He looked at Hermione like she had just suggested they assassinate the Minister of Magic. "Excuse me?" He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, Weasley, that's why no one likes to hang around Percy." Shrugged Draco, he elbowed Harry in the ribs and gave him a quick look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh-" Harry grinned, "Yeah, didn't you know that besides him you're the only straight one among your siblings?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron looked horrified, "I don't think I want to be straight anymore if it means I'm going to turn out like him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unable to help it, Draco laughed behind his hand. "You not being straight would be the first bit of actual taste you've ever had."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Ron could retort, however, the bell that signaled that first block was starting soon rang. Hermione was the first of them to jump up, "Oh, no! We have a Transfiguration test first block and I wanted to get there early to study." She fretted. As she hurriedly grabbed her school bag, she gave Draco a quick kiss goodbye. "See you at lunch," She smiled, "And don't pester Ron all day," She added quietly, "You know he takes things too seriously." Then she left, quickly weaving in and out amongst students ahead of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron, who still looked a little confused and angry at having his heterosexuality weaponized against him, followed after Hermione muttering under his breath. He had accidentally forgotten to leave his mug at the table and was carrying it with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry grabbed one last piece of toast and left his seat, "I love the guy but he's just too fun to mess with sometimes." He smiled at Draco, gently elbowing him. "You should sit with us more often at breakfast, 'Mione loves it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing that made Draco's heart flutter. He looked away from Harry, rather red in the face. "I don't know, I'll see." He lied, already planning to sit at the Gryffindor table the next morning for breakfast too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes, Harry left Draco at the dwindling table of Gryffindors. "See you at lunch then." He called back to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco only gave a quick wave to Harry as he picked up his school bag. Once he could see that Harry was gone, he smiled softly. Perhaps his morning wouldn't be so bad afterall.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I should just change my user to "Ivy's niche fics" by this point.</p><p>So I had this in my drafts for a while, but I hate leaving things unfinished so I hopped back on it. It's not too bad I suppose, I just really wanted to write a trans Draco who's girlfriend gets him birth control.</p><p>Comments are very much appreciated!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>